Little Did I Know
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: Gogo's life...How she became the way she is. Mostly flash backs. Things happened to Gogo when she was very young. How she met ORen and got involved with the Yakuza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Heh heh heh...Doing it only once! ** **So here it is! I do not own Kill Bill or any of its characters! Whatever OCs you might find are completely from my brain! **

**Author's Note: This fanfic is going to be short...I'm hoping less than five chapters...It is not about Gogo's life as a yakuza...It is about Gogo and why she is the way she is and how she is that way...I hope you all will enjoy.**

* * *

Gogo Yubari was like any other normal Japanese high school girl. She was young, lively, charming when she wanted to be and spoilt when she felt like it. But Gogo Yubari was not like the other normal Japanese high school girls…She was sometimes very different. Sure all her school mates who never really knew who she was thought she was just like them but she wasn't. Gogo is very different.

If any of her stupid friends had bothered to take the time and really observe her they would have noticed that Gogo had never been normal since she was eleven! Always hostile and cold, Gogo was quick to throw a scathing remark to any one who ever spoke to her. Most of her class mates at that time found out that she was an orphan living with an aunt so they took pity and tried not to judge her. But after months and years of still staying cold towards them her class mates began to think differently. They thought Gogo Yubari, the tall beautiful athlete was a spoilt and stuck up little bitch who hadn't learned her lesson after her parents' death.

Little did they know…

Gogo was still so young when her parents had died. And she tries not to remember that horrid day. Looking at her stupid ignorant class mates made her feel disgusted. She didn't like any of them! They'd look at her with pity in their eyes as if to say_ Poor Gogo…She has no parents…_What do they know? Nothing! Amongst the things Gogo loathed besides having stupid friends was their sympathy, which Gogo found she did not ever need! They had tried to get close to her, to be her friend…How could they when they've got everything in life!? When they've got loving parents and a bright glorious future shining in its extravagant presence??? They just couldn't…There was no way…

She sat there getting bored out of her skull in the middle of the classroom. The teacher is rambling on about something or other. Gogo could care less so she let her mind wonder about her boss, O-Ren. O-Ren had said something about meeting some aristocrat tonight and she had informed the young teenage body guard to accompany her.

_Which is absolutely normal seeing as I am her body guard……_thought Gogo.

Thet truth was Gogo kept thinking about the past. Her mind kept drifting to it. Kept going backwards. This was what happened when she was getting bored. When there was nothing left on her mind, it would suddenly start digging for the horrible skeletons locked up in the back of her brain somewhere for the last ten years and bring the cold deadly Gogo to pain and sufferings again.

Horrible…Torrid…Evil…

Things that happened so long ago…

_1995-Tokyo_

"Gogo, I'll be out for the party, okay? Don't get into trouble and listen to what your baby sitter has to say to you!" cried Naname. She was Gogo's mother. A tall striking woman with long ebony hair that reached her small bottom, she was always out with her friends…Gogo's family was so rich, her parents often lived life to its fullest!

The small girl of seven nodded at her mother. She smiled sweetly hoping to get something more intimate. The girls at school had their mothers kissing their rosy cheeks everyday before and after school. If only Gogo's would do that as well…

"Get that stupid grin of your face!" and with that, Naname disappeared.

Sighing slightly, Gogo turned to face the stupid immature giggles coming from her babysitter and her much older sister, Kaede.

"You stay in your room and don't come out, ya hear?" cried Kaede.

"We're gonna be having some friends over and we don't want you to spoil our fun!"

They had had their boyfriends come over that night. Always it was their boyfriends. They would be having sex in the kitchen on the cabinets and in the living room. Gogo understood sex by the age of seven like any other adult would understand sex.

Her so-called baby sitter and sister were actually best friends so they were always ganging up on little Gogo.

Her sister was seventeen and she hated Gogo. Gogo's father was a busy business man doing business with the yakuza. He was never really home…

Gogo had no one.

Not until that fateful day…Such a horrid day…

It was ten o'clock at night and little Gogo just woke up after a short nap when she heard the familiar door bell.

She got up from bed and went to the door and opened it.

It was one of Kaede's boyfriends. What was his name? Yes, Haruki…

"Is Kaede home?" he asked politely. Haruki smiled at the young girl.

"No…Sis had somewhere else to go…"mumbled Gogo as she thought hard about where her sister might be.

"I think she said she's going to The Cocktail with her friend Masataka…" the seven year old mumbled as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Masataka…?" Haruki frowned at this. He knew Masataka was another boy in school. Damn his luck!

"May I come in Gogo?" he asked suddenly and without waiting for a reply he stormed past the short girl and went straight to kitchen like he owned the house.

Gogo did not like this. She knew it was dangerous having him in the house. It was also very rude of him…

But then again, he was used to this place. He had come around so many times and Gogo was quite used to having him around.

_Oh, what the hell!_ She thought. Let him stay for a while, it wasn't like he was going to do anything now, was he?

Gogo joined Haruki in the living room where he was watching some animes.

"What's this?" Gogo said as she stared at the nude pictures of the anime.

"This is anime porn…It's just like normal porn except it's in anime version…" he answered. Haruki was watching the show with such interest it made Gogo sick in the stomach.

The girl in the anime was nude and she was being fondled by this muscular young bishonen with long red hair. She gave off a moan.

Gogo turned. It was gross watching all these weird things they did. She'd had enough from watching Kaede going at it all the time, thank you very much.

"I'm going off to bed!" cried Gogo and she hurried into her room. She didn't bother locking the door.

She didn't know that that was going to be her biggest mistake…

* * *

**A/N: Review me...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm so sorry for not updating soon. But I only did get one review for this story. Bit disappointing really. But I've already published it so I can't very well just delete it now, can I? Anyway, to the one person who reviewed me; thank you. It means a lot even if it is one review. To the rest who read but didn't review…it's not too late. Review me, it doesn't hurt, honest! **

**WARNING: This chapter contains rape and violent language. For those of you are faint hearted, please don't read this. I WILL NOT tolerate any flames about this. Know that even normal flames that have nothing to do with this are also not tolerated. I don't reply flames, okay? Period.**

Gogo tried to let sleep drown her but it wasn't working. She snuggled deeper into her blankets but that only got her warmer and she tossed the blankets away in frustration. Damn, that Haruki. He had had the TV on so loud; Gogo couldn't even hear herself think. It was getting on her nerves and she decided that she simply had to go and give him a piece of her mind. She got up groggily and wobbled a little before her steps started to fall into place.

Gogo stood in the hall way and saw that Haruki was…What the hell was he doing? Gogo almost gasped but she wasn't too surprised. After all, she had caught her sister having sex in the middle of the kitchen floor more than once. Despite having caught her sister in various different states of nudity, what Haruki was doing was really different.

He had his pants around his ankles and it looked like he was peeing right there on the floor. His back was facing her so Gogo wasn't so sure what it was he was doing but from the shuddering gasps he was making and the way his body jerked forwards was giving her a funny feeling of dread. Gogo shut her eyes at the sight. She wanted to just run over and grab the phone so she could call the police or something. Whatever the hell it was, Gogo wanted Haruki as far way from her as possible. His presence was giving her goose bumps.

Before she made it to the phone, the front door opened with a slam and Gogo was frozen in place. Haruki still had his back to her so he was still unaware of her standing there behind him. He was, however, aware of the sound of the door opening. Haruki felt his body tensed at the thought of getting caught. He quickly put his pants on. Zipping up his fly, he heard the sound of soft whispers and giggles. Gogo immediately knew that her sister had come home and she ran into her room as fast as she could. If her sister knew she was still up, Gogo would have a great big spanking session. She hated those and avoided them as much as possible.

Trying to pretend that she was already asleep in case her sister came in to check; Gogo snuggled in the covers once again.

Feigning sleep however was proving to be quite difficult. Gogo could hear shouts and yells. It sounded like an argument. What in the world was going on out side? Was her sister having a fight with Haruki? Her breaths were coming in short gasps and Gogo felt her heart beat faster and faster. This was turning out to be some sort of really scary nightmare.

"Haruki, what the fuck are you doing in my house?" Kaede yelled at Haruki. She was really pissed at the sight of Haruki standing in her living room like some idiot. Tonight was supposed to be her night with Sai, the newbie at their school. Kaede sure did wanted to sex Sai that night not Haruki. Sure, she thought Haruki was hot too but lately his calls were making her sick and his face didn't help any better.

"What the fuck is Sai doing here, huh, Kaede?" Haruki screamed at her his fists were clenched so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

Sai held Kaede by her shoulders possessively.

"She's with me tonight. So why don't you go and take a hike, loser!" Sai said in a dangerously calm voice.

Feeling his anger sky rocketed through the roof; Haruki lunged forward and caught Sai in the jaw with crunching punch.

"Who the fuck asked you, motherfucker!?" Haruki seethed through his teeth and began punching Sai non-stop.

Sai gutted Haruki in the stomach and flipped himself so that now he was the one on top of Haruki. Both boys were struggling; punching and kicking; and coughing up blood at the same time.

"Stop it, you guys! Just stop it!" Kaede screamed hysterically. She didn't know what to do now that both boys were rolling about on the floor. They bumped into some of the furniture in the living room and before anything else happened, Kaede heard the crashing sound of something made out of glass or porcelain. She was beginning to panic. What the hell was she going to tell her parents when they got back?

Haruki grabbed a golf stick and he was about to smash it into Sais' teeth when out of no where, he was thrown into the opposite direction.

"Well, well…Look what we have here…A little party," snickered an extremely handsome young man dressed in an elegant white suit. He had his palm up in the air and it didn't take a genius to figure out that that was the exact same palm that made Haruki fly ten feet backwards. Haruki was already unconscious and the young man grabbed Sai's head and snapped it without a second thought. For that, he earned a lovely throaty scream from Kaede.

The man grinned in an extremely frightening way. His lips stretched wide into a menacing set of straight white teeth.

"What the hell do you suggest we do now, O-Ren?" he asked as he licked his lips. He was eyeing Kaede with great interest. Kaede shivered in fear under his gaze.

"Easy, Shinta-san…Why don't we ask Kojuro-sama?" her voice barely hid its evil intent as she turned and looked at the man behind her.

Kojuro was being dragged on his knees by two of O-Ren's underlings. She wasn't yet the leader of the Yakuza but she was very near to getting that position. Most of the people working for the Yakuza were loyal to her already and it was only a matter of time before she killed the leader or vice versa.

"Please don't hurt my daughter!" Kojuro practically screamed as he stared at O-Ren in helpless eyes.

"Oh…I dunno, Kojuro-sama…It didn't stop you from stealing from leader's business deals, now did it? Maybe, Shinta should put his filthy hands on your daughter just the way you put your filthy little paws on leader's money, eh?" and with that O-Ren gave a nod at Shinta who was already inching closer and closer to Kaede.

Without wasting another second, Shinta jumped on Kaede and tore off her little skimpy outfit with just one hand. He proceeded to touch and squeeze the teenage girl like some lust crazed animal. Both father and daughter were screaming at the same time.

"Please…O-Ren, Stop it!" Kojuro cried hoarsely.

O-Ren laughed girlishly. Her small body shook when she thought that some people were really just pathetic. They couldn't seem to accept reality. What Kojuro did was absolutely unforgivable in Yakuza law. And no one, absolutely no one, crossed the Yakuza. The act practically puts you on death row.

"Well…" O-Ren sang softly as she mocked a look of uncertainty. "I dunno…I think we should let Shinta-san do his thing. He hasn't fucked a woman for some time now, you see?"

Shinta was already between Kaede's legs. He plunged into her in one swift brutal ram. Shinta began riding her like an animal, not pausing for breath. Kaede was just whimpering and crying on the floor. Her soft sounds excited him even further and Shinta slammed his hips into hers in such violent ferocity, Kaede felt more pain then ever.

"You see, Kojuro-sama, there is a reason why we call Shinta-san 'the incubus'…Because, like the incubus, Shinta-san is a demon that rapes and tears apart its victims with just the size of his penis. Quite brutal really."

"No…no…pl-please…" Kojuro begged. He couldn't bring himself to look at the pathetic figure of his daughter being raped so brutally.

When Shinta reached his climax, Kaede had already fainted from the pain. He let out an extremely loud moan and tore himself out of her roughly. O-Ren could see the blood trailing on the floor from her spread open legs and she smiled in delight.

"That was a new record, O-Ren…What was it? Five? Six minutes?" Shinta barked in amusement. He put on his pants and his coat.

"I'm an animal…Ha ha…" and with that he took out his gun and shot Kaede in the head.

"Stupid little fucking bitch. Kojuro, you had quite a nice little piece of ass for a daughter. Now, I can't wait for the other one!"

O-Ren turned and slapped Kojuro so hard his nose bled.

"This is what you get for crossing the Yakuza! I'll be damned if I don't see you dead tonight! I'll kill everyone in your good for nothing family and leave your useless bodies lying around Japan in a scatter, do you hear me?" O-Ren yelled and slapped Kojuro again and again.

"Now, where the hell is your second daughter!?" she cried furiously and placed another slap on his face.

"Where is she!?" O-Ren screamed in his ear. Her nails scratched his face when she slapped him.

"Up…Upstairs…" Kojuro whispered dejectedly.

"Well, then, let's go upstairs, now shall we?" O-Ren smiled happily and all traces of her earlier anger was no where to be seen.

Unbeknownst to them, Gogo was hiding under the table and she had seen every thing…


End file.
